


He's Mine

by hellyesship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Omega Derek, Possessive Derek, Possessive Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellyesship/pseuds/hellyesship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to have him. He's going to be mine. No matter what it takes" The omega growled possessively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar errors are my own mistakes.

"He's mine" Derek pointed to the new transfer alpha. The omega inside him stirred, screaming for his alpha.

Scott chocked on his hamburger. Danny fell from his chair trying to dodge the sudden canon-hamburger. Jackson blinked between Derek and Danny. With a sigh Lydia dabbed Jackson's face with napkin, Scott left some spit there.

It was reasonable for Scott to chocked to death. Everyone in school knew Derek fucking Hale hated alphas. He rather have to be in suppressant instead of rolling over for some alphas during heat. That's exactly what he's been doing since his first heat.

"Are you serious man?" Danny groaned in pain as he collect himself from floor."No offense in fact we're truly happy for you, but we barely know him. Today's his first day here though. And we doesn't know if he's interested in boys or not, or worse he could be as straight as ruler.

"Couldn't agree more". Lydia said, playing with Jackson's fingers and giggled when the fingers laced with hers.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Stop it, Martin. Remember I still have some hamburger in my gut"

Jackson growled in annoyance and focused back to Derek." Again Der, what are you going to do? We know nothing but his name"

"I'm going to have him. He's going to be mine. No matter what it takes" The omega growled possessively.

"Sup wolves? What's happening? Something's wrong I believe" The youngest wolf inquired as he took his usual sit between Scott and Derek.

"Someone suddenly showed his interest towards an alpha and declared that the said alpha gonna be his" Lydia summarized the entire story.

Isaac frowned and his face lit up after a minute. "Dude! Its about time! Who's the unluckiest alpha ever?" Isaac nudged his best friend shoulder playfully.

"There. My perfect alpha" The omega face turned red, the involuntary purr and 'my perfect alpha' slipped out of his mouth.

Jackson slapped a hand on Scott's mouth. Danny covered Jackson's hand with his just in case. Lydia pouted as his mate chose Scott's mouth than her fingers.

Isaac chuckled and patted his 'brother' back."No worries man, you've got us. Need any help do ask us okay?"

"Thanks, Isaac" Derek smiled.

 

***

'I'm going to have him. He's going to be mine. No matter what it takes'. Stiles walked away from the cafeteria with a shattered heart in his hand.

"Man up, Stilinski! Don't you dare fucking crying right now" He muttered to himself. "He already has an alpha in his heart. And it's not you, some pale and lanky Alpha"

He hopped into his jeep and his mind keep replaying the 'zing' incident. He starting to regret watching Hotel Transylvania. His first step into History class his eyes landed on a pair of green eyes at the back of class. The beautiful eyes were staring back at his and he swear they widened a bit for good five seconds before being interrupted by a teacher named Finstock. Stiles hate him that instant.

"Wake up, Stiles. Don't be so pathetic. He's happy and not unattached. Enough" He gave himself a small sad smile at the side mirror.

After he calmed down he texted his omega father asking what he wanted for dinner. As he reversed his jeep out of the parking lot he heard a loud thud and a cry. Someone in pain. A girl.

Stiles grimaced "Oh god, please. I don't just hit a girl on my first day". 

He got out of his jeep and nervously walked to his jeep back. He froze. A pool of blood.

He rushed beside an omega female limp body "Oh my god! Hey. Hey. Hey. Wake up. Oh my god. Oh my god. What I supposed to do? Hey open your eyes please" Black veins came out on his arms as he took the pain away. All the pain has been sucked. The girl slowly open her eyes.

Stiles breath heavily, relieved. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked softly, helping the omega to sitting position. He didn't realize the omega was on his lap.

"I'm fine, I guess. What happened?"

Stiles flushed, scratching his neck."You were been hit by me, my jeep. I'm sorry"

The girl's eyes looked about to popped out. "How bad?" and she was checking her body looking for damage.

"Quite bad. And don't worry. You were healed"

"You took my pain away?" She smiled a bit.

"Yes, I did. Can't let a precious creature bleeding to death" He grinned.

The omega beamed."You are so sweet. Are you unattached perhaps?"

 

***

Derek stopped abruptly on his track. His big smile faded right away. His fist clenched so hard he can smell blood.

Isaac staggered a bit as he bumped to Derek's back. "What the hell man? Give man a warning"

Everyone froze in place. A girl was kissing Stiles. They smelt anger radiated from Derek. A strong one. Not a good sign.Definitely.

Derek was across the road before any of his pack mate can react. He pushed the girl away from his alpha and circled her throat with his hand. He bared his fangs and growled.

"Don't touch him! He's my alpha! My mate! Mine ! He's mine!" He snarled at the omega. His eyes were bright gold. The omega side took the control completely. Blood was pumping fast he did not register what his pack were saying about, or more to shouting actually.

Derek almost took the omega's breath completely when a pair of hands grab his hand and a shout of "Stop it! Let her go! She didn't do anything!"

He growled louder and snarled "She touched my alpha!" and without looking the owner of the hands and voice, Derek punched the person hard on his/her face.

Both Danny and Isaac were speechless, jaw dropped as a loud crack ringing in their ears.

"Oh my god" Scott shamelessly shrieked and kneeled to the ground to help the poor alpha.

Jackson grimaced "That was a nasty punch, Hale". Don't messing with Hales, noted.

"Derek fucking Hale! You better stop this tantrum right now! You just punched your alpha to unconscious!" Lydia shouted at the top of her lungs trying to get Derek's attention.

 

***

Stiles woke up to a terrible headache, wolf or not. His nose hurt like motherfucker. His bed was unfamiliar, soft and solid. 

"I'm not in my bed" He groaned, trying to get out of the bed. Eyes half opened.

"Don't. Lay back, please" A soft voice said. Too exhausted to argue Stiles propped himself to the headboard. Eyes closed, an arm on his forehead. His nose twitched. Hospital?. He open his eyes and saw a handsome face. Green eyes. Omega. Shit.

"You chocked a girl" Stiles blurted.

The omega's soft face hardened. "She kissed you". Before Stiles can open his mouth the omega cut "or maybe you're the one who started the kiss"

Stiles frowned. He was so damn confused.

"Tell me, am I not look good enough for you? Is it because I'm a male omega? Not in your league?

"What? I don't understand. What's going on actually?" Please, he can't feel his face right now. Still hurt.

"You are my mate" The omega whined softly.

"I know" Stiles whispered. His late mother once told him how she felt when she met his father for the first time. Stiles felt the same, this morning at History class.

"But, why you kissed her?" the omega pouted. 

"I don't kiss her! I don't reciprocate the kiss. And its totally none of your business, Mr. Omega" Stiles said while rubbing his temple.

Stiles heard the omega growled and felt some weight on his lap. The omega was on his lap!

"It's totally my business! You're my alpha. My mate. You're supposed to be mine not her, not anyone. Just me" The omega clutched Stiles shirt tight and nuzzling his neck. He was fucking purred!

"At the cafeteria, I heard myself that you already have an alpha" Stiles said hesitantly and slowly wrapped the omega in his arms.

"It's you, Stiles. I've never had an alpha before" The omega murmured in his neck.

"So, all of this is just a misunderstanding?" Stiles chuckled.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale"

"Pardon?"

"My name" the omega said and looked up to his alpha hazel eyes.

"Derek" Stiles trying out his name. The omega beamed and a wide smiled appeared on his face.

"But still you can't attack people like that. And you punched me Derek" Stiles scolded lightly.

"I'm sorry, alpha" Derek whined and put his face on Stiles's chest.

Stiles laughed." It's okay, Derek. Next time, don't punch too hard okay?"

"Shut up" Derek nudged the alpha stomach.

 

***

FUCK YOU STILINSKI!

GO TO HELL!

BASTARD!

GIVE ME HALE!

YOU DON'T DESERVE DEREK!

It's been two weeks for fuck sake. Stiles snorted at the new sticky notes on his locker. "Baby, take a look at my locker. You've got lot of fans. Too bad, you're mine now". Derek looked over his alpha shoulder and chuckled."Can't help it. All of them want a piece of my fine ass"

Stiles growled and grab both of Derek's butt in his palms."This meats are mine alone" He said possessively to his mate ears."Mine alone to lick. Mine alone to bite. Mine alone to fuck". 

Derek blushed furiously yet turned on at the same time. "Fuck, Stiles" He moaned, grinding his front to Stiles's groin. Stiles stopped him by pushing the omega's shoulder, better safe than sorry. "Later, baby. Two more classes to go" He winked and wrapped an arm around his waist and half-dragged his lover to class. He's not going to fall for that (cute)pout again.

"Three extra orgasms, deal?"

Stiles laughter echoed in the hallway.Only Derek Hale dealing such things.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the reading!


End file.
